Ijinkan aku memandangmu lebih lama
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk orang sesempurna mu. Tapi ijinkan aku untuk memandangmu lebih lama lagi


Title : Ijinkan aku memandangmu lebih lama

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Choji, Ino, Shikamaru

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Bingung ah. Semi romance mungkin yah?

Read first : None

Suggest : tolong baca A/N nya juga yah ^^

Happy reading^^

xxxXXXxxx

**Ijinkan aku memandangmu lebih lama  
><strong>

xxxXXXxxx

Suasana kelas genin masih sangat sepi. Tak ada seorang pun di sini. Hari ini aku berangkat terlalu pagi gara-gara perutku yang keroncongan ini tadi membangunkanku padahal pagi masih buta. Hhhh... Masih mengantuk, kuputuskan untuk menutup mata lagi sejenak di kelas.

xxxXXXxxx

"Selamat pagi Choji, kau sudah bangun?" Ino yang duduk di barisan di depanku menyapaku yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkat tadi. Suatu desiran aneh kurasakan dalam tubuhku saat aku melihatnya dengan senyuman semangatnya seperti biasa tadi. Lalu pandangannya kembali menatap satu titik bangku kosong yang pemiliknya masih belum datang. Sasuke.

Hei, Ino. Apa yang kira-kira akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu kau menyukaimu?

Yah, aku tahu. Orang sepertiku seharusnya memang tidak sepantasnya menyukai orang sepertimu. Kau terlalu, sempurna. Bahkan setiap titik kekuranganmu pun membuatmu semakin terlihat sempurna di mataku.

Sedangkan aku. Tiap sudut diriku hanya ada kekurangan. Semakin kuingin mencari sesuatu yang ingin kujadikan pijakan ke-percaya-diri-anku, semakin bertumpuk pula kekurangan yang baru kusadari dalam diriku.

Benar-benar seperti pungguk yang merindukan bulan.

xxxXXXxxx

Sasuke telah duduk di bangkunya ketika aku kembali dari kamar kecil. Aku pun duduk di bangkuku sendiri. Bahkan dari belakang pun, aku mengerti kau sedang tersenyum saat menatapnya, Ino.

Apa sebenarnya kau sukai dari Sasuke?

Ketampanan? Yah, harus kuakui dia memang sangat tampan. Kecerdasannya pun jauh di atas rata-rata. Sifat _cool_ nya juga menjadi salah satu nilai plus darinya.

Aku? Aku sebenarnya tak ingin merasa rendah dengan aku yang sekarang ini. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa, orang-orang sepertiku sering sekali disisihkan karena masalah fisik. Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka juga kan? Karena memang begitu sifat dasar manusia, selalu menginginkan yang terbaik.

xxxXXXxxx

Shikamaru datang tepat di detik-detik terakhir sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku tak menyadarinya karena pikiranku sedang sibuk dengan hal hal tadi.

"Hoahm,, selamat pagi Choji," kata Shikamaru malas. Diletakknya tasnya dan duduk di sebelahku. Matanya terlihat siap untuk tidur lagi dalam beberapa detik.

"Selamat pagi," jawabku sambil menatap sahabat kentalku ini.

Mendengar suara Shikamaru, Ino pun menoleh ke belakang dan mengucapkan salamnya seperti hari-hari biasa. Lengkap dengan senyum khasnya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan desiran itu.

Ino, aku tak tahu apa kira-kira akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Tapi untuk saat ini, tolong ijinkan aku untuk memandangmu lebih lama lagi.

**End**

Author's note::

Abis hibernasi malah bikin fanfict curcol! Nyahahahaha #ketawasetan

Yah ini satu lagi fanfict ungkapan hati saya. Saya dapat setelah tiga hari berada di alam terbuka bersama teman-teman 1 angkatan saya.

Ada seseorang di sana yang senyumnya sangat kutunggu di tiap menitnya. Yang tatapannya selalu kuharapkan selalu untukku. Matanya membentuk garis lengkung yang sangat manis saat dia tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Yang memperlakukan setiap orang dengan sama hormatnya.

Aku menginginkannya.

Tapi aku juga tahu diri.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa:

"aku mencintai bukan wajahnya, tapi hatinya",

"fisik itu nomor sekian, kepribadian lah yang penting",

Dan yang lainnya. Artinya, mengerti kan?

Mungkin mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Yang kulihat dari orang-orang di sekitarku adalah, mereka menilai seseorang adalah dari first impression. Wajah, fisik, cara berjalan, cara tersenyum, dll.

Dari sana orang akan menentukan apakah mereka ingin mengenal mereka lebih dalam.

_Girls like me_, yang berkekurangan secara fisik, memang hanya memiliki kesempatan yang jauh lebih kecil di dunia nyata dalam bidang cinta.

Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kita terus sesali. Tetap bangun sisi lain dalam diri kalian. Kita masih memilik _Brain and Behavior_ yang bisa kita perjuangkan.

Untuk para lelaki, tolong buka mata kalian. Jangan mengeluh ga punya pacar, ga ada yang suka dan sebagainya. Buka mata untuk sekitarmu, jangan hanya lihat dia yang jauh di sana.

Untuk para gadis, terima kasih untuk telah lebih bisa menerima seseorang apa adanya. Selain itu, tetaplah berpegangan pada cinta kalian.

Karena menicintai orang bukanlah sebuah kejahatan..


End file.
